digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:General guidelines
If you are unfamiliar with editing on a wiki, you might want to read ' ' first. For help with see 'Template talk:Digimon Infobox''' This is an in-progress copy of our current general guidelines. While it might not be complete yet, please try to follow the guidelines and advice that are listed here. Join the discussion on the talk page if you would like to help develop these guidelines. General guidelines Overall scope *This is a wiki for the English localization of the ''Digimon franchise, and as such it focuses on localized material first, and the Japanese/other foreign language material second. For a wiki that focuses on Japanese material first, see , our sister wiki. *Topics will be referred to using whichever name they were given in the context of the media being discussed; for example, in an article about the Adventure 02 character, the name is "Daemon", while the Digimon World Data Squad character is "Creepymon". *The name for a Digimon/Appmon species will be determined in the following order: **First American-localization name given in anime. **Latest American-localization name given in manga or video games. **Latest American-localization name given in other media. **Latest other English-language name given in any media. **Latest English spelling given in Digimon Reference Book **Latest English spelling given elsewhere on Digimon Web **Latest English spelling given elsewhere in Japanese publications **Estimated English spelling based on Japanese spelling of name. Content *Information needs to be true for both original Japanese and dub versions. If the explanation differs between the two, don't just replace one with the other, but take the time to say what happens in both. *Keep speculation off the Wiki. If it wasn't explicitly said in a manga, anime, etc, then let the reader come to their own conclusion. There are some exceptions to this, such as the very obvious and popular speculation. If you include any form of speculation, it needs to be marked as speculation, preferably in its own section or another page. Try to discuss this first and get more than one opinion before including any speculation, even if you feel it's obvious. *Everything needs a source, even if it's just citing what episode you learn what from. Technical *Non-Digimon related links should point back to Wikipedia by formatting a link with . For example [[wikipedia:Japan|Japan makes Japan. :*On Wikipedia, you can link to articles on Digimon Wiki using this same trick, but use Article name instead. Wikipedia *For most general situations you can refer to Wikipedia's guidelines (see here or here) when Digimon Wiki has no equivalent guideline. Particularly useful examples include: :*Manual of style for anime-related articles :*Manual of style for Japanese-related articles :*The three revert rule (in a nutshell, to avoid edit wars do not make more than three reverts to an article within 24 hours) :*Footnotes - How to use the tags to cite sources. Digimon creatures *For articles/entries about individual Digimon, there are two forms: one is a species entry and the other is a character entry. :*A species entry is like what you see on Agumon. It contains basic information about that Digimon as a species, as well as linking to other entries about Agumon as a character. :*A character entry should be named after the most common form of a Digimon for that character (like, Agumon (Data Squad)), and include information on all that character's evolutions on that entry, rather than different entries/articles for each form. The character entires and their sections should link back to the species entries. *Pending more formal guidelines, for a general article about Digimon follow the examples seen on... Need to find example articles :*Agumon for Digimon creatures. :*And so it begins... for episode articles. :*Digimon Adventure for articles about the anime seasons. Copyrights :Transcluded from DigimonWiki:Copyrights: Category:Help